Tumbling Time
by amethyst-ice22
Summary: Ten years into the future, Tsuna knew he needed to make things right, lest his dead body in the past would remain dead for all eternity. Not to mention, pacifying his six, grieving guardians, and his history with Byakuran, no one has yet to know. 27X?
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: **Hey everyone, here's another story for all of you. I apologize for not updating my fics but no worries, I've been working on everything, slowly, but surely. Please expect an update on almost all of the stories before October ends. So for now, I present this fic. :) Please don't forget to R&R! :)

Also, thank you for supporting **Babysitting Days**! :P

* * *

><p>Aimlessly, Tsuna walked down the quiet streets of Namimori. It was only a few hours after dawn, and he found himself waking on his own. It was strange, actually. Not once did he wake up on his own. It just never happened. He was always woken up either by his mother, alarm, or Reborn's Spartan ways.<p>

This time, however, he did. He didn't even feel as tired as he should be, since last night, Reborn trained him again. He just felt it. Something unsettling at the pit of his stomach, that refused to go away, no matter how much he willed it, it won't go away Now, he was on his way to school, at this ungodly hour, and he didn't even know why.

He couldn't understand. One moment he was nervous as hell, and the next he felt as calm as the sea. He had never, in his whole fourteen years of life, felt so at peace. At peace yet something heavy was still there. Somewhere inside him, something was struggling to break free. He was confused.

Usually, this was what he felt when he was in his Hyper Dying Will state. Tsuna stopped in his tracks and stared at his right hand. He flexed the nimble fingers and sighed. There was neither flame, nor that overwhelming gush of power he usually felt, therefore...he shouldn't be feeling this way, right? His school loomed before him in its all glory, and he stopped, and stared once again. His eyes softened.

Though he had some of his worst memories in this place, his most precious memories were made here too. Yes, being bullied, and getting insulted each day weren't pleasant. They were traumatizing, actually, but…a smiled graced his lips. Because of Nami-chu, he was able to meet all his Guardians, not to mention Kyoko-chan and the others. And Reborn…if it weren't for his less than brilliant grades, then maybe, his mother wouldn't have called for Reborn. The brunet shook his head.

That was silly. One way or another, it was bound to happen. Reborn would have crashed into his life. He would definitely show up. He had no choice because he knew—he shook his head at this—no, he could feel it. Reborn and Vongola Nono were already dead-set on making him the next Vongola boss.

Tsuna sighed. Even if he kept denying it, he knew that he would eventually become the next boss of Vongola. No matter how much he hated everything related to the mafia—the pain, cruelty, and death. They were all interlinked with each other. He wasn't as stupid as everyone made him out to be. He knew things, and those things were what he didn't want to be a part of. He clenched his fists as he felt tears gathering at the back of his eyes.

He hated to fight, to deliver blow per blow on his opponent no matter who they were. He hated to think what his future would be like but—a few tears escaped his eyes—if all that was to protect his friends…then, he'll endure everything. Tsuna knew that he couldn't possibly turn back now, because everyone would be in danger, if he did turn his back on this mafia he hated so much. Tsuna took in a gulp of ai,r and breathed out as he wiped his tears. He could do this. He'll protect his friends, no matter what happens.

Taking a step forward, his eyes widened. _Is that—? _Realization dawned on him before he could move out of the way. The pink device covered his form, and he was forcefully reacquainted with the time warp of the Ten-Year Bazooka. Tsuna closed his eyes in resignation. It was an irony, really. Here he was, so afraid of knowing his future, then suddenly being shot with the bazooka, wasn't this all too much of a coincidence? Now that he thought of it, how could he have been shot when Lambo wasn't in sight?

His eyebrows furrowed in confusion. Maybe, he didn't see Lambo following him? Yeah, that was it but at the back of his mind, doubt lingered. The cow child was still sleeping when he left, right? He was unable to think much of it though for the shining lights were gone meaning, his transport was already complete. If that was the case, why was it that only darkness greeted his eyes? And it was hard to breathe…

Panic crept up and he reached his hands forward when sunlight stabbed his eyes harshly. He pushed the lid off and sat up, vaguely registering that he was lying on something. He looked down and his eyes widened. Countless flowers were scattered around him. On his lap, at his feet, and just all over him. _This is a coffin…wasn't it?_ His eyes softened. Was he dead in the future? A stab of pain went to his chest. He'll die, eventually, but wasn't ten years too early?

"Who's there!" Tsuna jumped back, frightened. He looked around him when a man emerged from the shadows. Caramel-colored eyes widened. _G-Gokudera-kun?_

"J-Juudaime..." The silver-haired man seemed breathless and Tsuna could definitely hear the tremble in his friend's voice.

"G-Gokude-ack!" He didn't know what happened actually. One moment he was staring at the ten-year later self of his best friend, and the next, he was staring at the sky, finding it hard to breathe.

"Gokudera-kun?" Tsuna asked tentatively as he hugged his Storm Guardian in return. What's going on?

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry, Juudaime...so please...please..." Sobs and heaves wracked his form and Tsuna could only lay there in his _coffin, _his best friend hugging the life out of him. _What's going on?_

...

"Gokudera."

"Reborn-san! Is there some-"

"Shut up and gather all the Guardians here at Namimori-chuu. Be here in half an hour." The baby hitman hung up before Gokudera could answer. Reborn looked down, his fedora hat casting a shadow over his face. This was no joking matter. This was...He clenched his fists.

"Tsk. Dame-Tsuna, you better be _ready_ when you get back." He turned to the side, his eyes boring holes into the lifeless body a few ways from him.

"Dying within ten years...what the _hell _happened?"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: READ. THANKS. ROSES. **And so this story is not as liked as my others, but so what? I think I would like to continue this, so please support me too :)

* * *

><p>He felt his shackles rising, his anger raging within him so uncontrollably, that every single one of them, felt his aura crackling in the air. They could only stand there in wonder, confusion, and slight fear, as the baby hitman stared them down with hate. What did they do wrong this time? At most times, they would be bantering, arguing, and just plain taunting each other but this time, however….it would warrant their death wish, and they weren't ready to die. Not even close.<p>

"R-Reborn-san…" Gokudera flinched, and felt his hairs standing on its end, when those onyx eyes settled on his quivering form. Yamamoto stepped up from his side, his playful countenance once always present, now, just a flagrant memory to everyone who knows of him.

"Ne baby, why did you call for us?" Reborn turned around, his back facing them and his gun still in his hands. It was unnecessary for precautions. Right now, however, he couldn't trust himself. He needed something to anchor him in, just something he could get a hold of was he needed. An assurance, a connection to feel that his stupid student was somewhere out there, wandering about, and only a few meters away. Not out of reach _forever. _

"Follow me." He bit out angrily, and they could only follow silently, not uttering a single word in return. They walked down Namimori's halls, warranting the attention of the many students littered about. None of them cared, even Hibari who hated crowding, didn't reprimand them. More pressing matters need his attention, not these pathetic herbivores milling about, being curious pests.

Reborn stopped before the Disciplinary Committee office, every single one of them following in return. The baby hitman turned back to them, his face shadowed by his fedora hat.

"What I will show you must never get out, do you understand?" A set of nods greeted him and he nodded in return. Without another word, he opened the door, going further inside the committee room, and stopped before another door. Hibari raised an eyebrow in question. Never in his school life as the director of the committee has he seen another door inside his office, until today that is. It was vandalism in his eyes, but he wouldn't dare voice it out loud.

Stepping inside, they were basked in complete darkness. They felt chills running down their spines, not because of fear, but for the mere fact that inside this enclosed room was temperature lower than average. No, it was _absolutely _freezing that they couldn't help but huddle closer, except for Hibari and Mukuro though. They'd rather die than be in close range of each other's body heat.

The sound of a click was heard as Reborn flipped the switch on. Their eyes squinted, trying to adjust from the sudden onslaught of light invading their eyes. Once everything was clear, they looked ahead only to be greeted with…

"J-Juudaime…." Gokuder whispered breathlessly…brokenly…desperately, as the severity of the situation dawned on him—on them, matter of fact. What lay before them was something they never thought they would ever see in their life. A brown haired man lay in a black lacquer coffin, wide and spacious, almost taking a fourth of the room.

Flowers of the most colourful hues were lined around his body, only hitting home the fact that the man before him was forever _dead_. _Dead? _It left a bitter taste on his tongue. Gritting his teeth, his canines baring as he bit his lower lip. _It just can't be…_Taking a few measured steps; he looked down at his seemingly sleeping face. _Juudaime…._

"Now, you know…" Reborn started, his face still shadowed from them, for whatever reason, they don't know, not that they cared as of the moment. Chrome felt her knees giving way as she sat down on the cold floor, her hands in between her knees. Tears threatened to slide down her cheeks.

"Boss…" She whispered coarsely. Truthfully, none of them knew exactly what was going on, it may have been an illusion—no, she shook her head at this. This wasn't an illusion. Her gut was churning and her instincts were screaming that the one before was the boss she knew, loved, and cared for. Besides, she doubted, the baby hitman would joke about something like this.

"What is the meaning of this, baby?" Breaking his silence, Mukuro stepped from the crowd, his gaze intent on Reborn. Said baby stepped from the shadows, his expression unclear to them, but the illusionist knew more than anyone, that he was only reining his anger. Who wouldn't be? He felt his insides grinding uncomfortably at the implication of the dead man before them. He clenched his fists, his trident taking corporeal form in his right hand. What was this feeling exactly?

"Dame-Tsuna was hit by the Ten-Year Bazooka and _this _appeared. Do you know what that means?" Reborn taunted, his tone mocking, relishing in the fear and uneasiness they were radiating. It was just all too easy for him to see every single thought, motion, and action of every Guardian.

He trusted them to be the one who would protect the heart of the Vongola. He expected them to be the ones who would die for the Sky, but all those expectations, trust, and everything in between were washed down the drain when this _dead _body appeared.

"Ten years from now...your _boss_, Sawada Tsunayoshi, is _dead._"

…

"A-Ano…Gokudera-kun?" He turned to him, and Tsuna tried all he could not to flinch away from those intense eyes. Why did he feel like that something wrong was definitely going to happen? He bit his lower lip in uncertainty, and looked away as he did.

"I'm not hurt so I can walk on my own." The brunet stated timidly, yet he was only met with the shake of Gokudera's head.

"No. This forest is too dangerous for you to be left walking on your own." Tsuna stared at his Guardian in surprise. He knew Gokudera was protective, but to go as far as to actually carry him all the way to their base—it was safe there, he said—was disconcerting, really.

After he was almost crushed to death by his friend, he was hauled up to his feet and carried off without another word. It was strange, how Gokudera acted, and just everything in general. There was something he was missing, something he needed to know to affirm every uncertainty swirling in his heart so powerfully that he could feel his heartbeat pounding loudly was incorrect.

Trying with all his might to be calm, he could only look down, letting his head rest in his friend's chest. There's not much he can do, he guessed. His Storm Guardian's actions, however, were only feeding his doubts, and for some reason, he could no longer keep his silence. Even though Gokudera promised to brief him of the situation once they were safe, and in the confines of their hideout, he couldn't hold it in.

"Ne Gokudera-kun…."

"Yes, Juudaime?" He breathed in deeply. It was now or never.

"Why was I in that coffin?" The query sounded silly, but to him, it only made more sense that anything he's questioned so far. His friend stopped in his tracks, and Tsuna looked up in confusion, only to be met with sorrowful green eyes. Gokudera stared at him, as if pained, and it wouldn't be a surprise if he was, because he could feel it. His friend was suffering, confirming every doubt he had. His eyes softened and he reached up, letting his hand rest gently on Gokudera's cheek.

"Ten years from now….I'm dead…aren't I?" His Guardian turned away from him, his eyes closed tight and his teeth clenched. Tsuna could feel the trembling of fingers fingers beneath his legs and waist as he was held tighter in the silver-haired man's arms. His own eyes closed in resignation as Gokudera uttered one painful word.

"Yes."

* * *

><p><strong>R&amp;R! :)<strong>


End file.
